Aedric Artifacts
Aedric Artifacts are the artifacts of the Aedra, one of the Et'Ada. List of artifacts Auriel's Bow Allegedly created and used like its sister, Auriel's Shield, by the great Elvish demi-god, the bow can turn any arrow into a missile of death and any wielder invulnerable to any lesser attacks. Without Auri-El's power behind it, however, the bow uses its own store of energy for its power. Once exhausted of this energy, the bow will vanish and reappear wherever chance puts it. *Auriel's Bow (Arena) *Auriel's Bow (Daggerfall) *Auriel's Bow (Morrowind) *Auriel's Bow (Dawnguard) Auriel's Shield Auriel's Shield, an Ebony shield said to have once belonged to the quasi-mythical Elvish deity Auriel, can make its wielder nigh-invulnerable. In its resistance to fire and magic, Auriel's Shield is unsurpassed. Like many artifacts of Tamriel, the shield has a life and personality of its own, and does not feel bound to its user. A popular fable tells the tale of it abandoning one wielder in her greatest hour of need, but this is perhaps apocryphal.Auriel's Shield *Auriel's Shield (Morrowind) *Auriel's Shield (Dawnguard) Lord's Mail Sometimes called the Armor of Morihaus or the gift of Kynareth, this is an ancient cuirass of unsurpassable quality. It grants the wearer power to absorb health, resist the effects of spells, and cure oneself of poison when used. It is said that whenever Kynareth deigns the wearer unworthy, the Lord's Mail will be taken away and hidden for the next chosen one.Tamrielic Lore Stendarr's Hammer Stendarr's Hammer is a large, impossibly heavy hammer, believed to once be wielded by the God of Mercy himself. No man could possibly wield the weapon in battle, as it is massive and incredibly heavy, nearly ten times the weight of a normal hammer. Should someone manage wield the hammer, it would greatly decrease the wielder's fatigue and deal impeccable damage to its foes, however, it is incredibly fragile. The hammer appears to be crafted of wood and metal, with a massive head comprised of a large, flat spiked face and a short horned toe. It was last recorded to be seen on display at the Museum of Artifacts in Godsreach in the Third Era, during the downfall of the False Tribunal. Chrysamere The Paladin's Blade is an ancient claymore with offensive capabilities surpassed only by its own defenses. It lends the wielder health, protects him or her from fire, and reflects any spells cast against the wielder back to the caster. Seldom has Chrysamere been wielded by any bladesman for any length of time, for it chooses not to favor one champion. *Chrysamere (Arena) *Chrysamere (Daggerfall) *Chrysamere (Morrowind) Amulet of Kings The Amulet of Kings was a powerful soul gem known as the Chim-el Adabal. During the 1E Alessia prayed to Akatosh to free her people from the slavery of the Ayleids. Akatosh took pity on Alessia and drew his heart's blood and put it in the Chim-el Adabal. With this covenant the doors of Oblivion are shut to the Daedra. The soul gem becomes the Amulet of Kings, with one large red gem set in the middle surrounded by eight smaller gems of differing colors representing the eight divines.The Amulet of KingsTrials of St. Alessia The amulet, however, was smashed during the Oblivion Crisis by Martin Septim to halt Mehrunes Dagon's invasion and seal the barrier between Mundus and Oblivion.The Oblivion Crisis Brush of Truepaint The Brush of Truepaint is an artifact of Dibella, rumoured to be woven out of her hair. The wielder of the brush can create worlds and objects within a canvas, by travelling into the painted world. It was once owned by Rythe Lythandas, who used it to become a famous painter.Dialogue with Rythe Lythandas Other artifacts Staff of Magnus The Staff of Magnus is an ancient, extremely powerful staff created and used by Magnus, the God of Magic. The Staff of Magnus is one of the elder artifacts of Tamriel, and it is vastly powerful, capable of absorbing magicka and health. Legend tells that it is the only artifact capable of containing his immense power. In time, the Staff will abandon the mage who wields it before he or she becomes too powerful and upsets the mystical arcane balance it is sworn to protect. *Staff of Magnus (Arena) *Staff of Magnus (Daggerfall) *Staff of Magnus (Morrowind) *Staff of Magnus (Skyrim) Eye of Magnus .]] The Eye of Magnus is an ancient magical artifact that is connected to the Staff of Magnus. It was first discovered by Atmoran settlers during the late Merethic Era, when the first group led by Ysgramor came to Skyrim and built the city of Saarthal.Night of Tears (Book) It is known that Magnus created the Staff of Magnus, but it is currently unknown whether or not he actually created the Eye of Magnus. Heart of Lorkhan The Heart of Lorkhan is said to be the Lorkhan's ripped heart. After Trinimac slew Lorkhan, he took his heart from his chest. Auriel decided to fasten the heart to an arrow and he fired it into the sea.The Monomyth The Red Mountain grew where it landed.Before the Ages of Man The Heart's power was (possibly unsuccessfully) used by the Dwemer and later by the Tribunal and Dagoth Ur. In the late Third Era, the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart thanks to Kagrenac's Tools. de:Aedra-Artefakte es:Artefactos aédricos Category:Lore: Artifacts Category:Aedric Artifacts